Coming Home
by tnWalk7Rach
Summary: Story about what took place after Lisa went back fo Fairfield after she found out Jack told Amy about her personal finances and Fairfield.
1. ComingHome

Story around what happened in between Lisa leaving after she found out Jack told Amy about her financial situation and asking Jack if it would be ok to come home.

Lisa took her suitcase and left Jack standing in the entryway puzzled looking after her as she got in the car and headed back to Fairfield.

Jack picked up cell phone and tried to call Lisa to set things straight, only to have her not pick up and it go to voicemail. Frustrated he didn't leave a message, he wanted to give her some space and would call her back in a little while.

Lisa arrived back at Fairfield, she saw she had a missed call from Jack. She still couldn't believe that he would tell Amy about her personal financial issues at the risk of ruining any business dealings she had in the works and future.

She made herself a cup of coffee sitting down on the couch looking out over the fields. She got lost in her thoughts about what all was going wrong right now. She vaguely heard her phone ring again but didn't get up to answer it.

After a few hours she placed the coffee cup in the sink and finally picked up her phone. She saw she had missed calls and texts from Jack. She didn't want to talk right now even though she missed him desperately and wished he was with her.

Meanwhile Jack is back at Heartland. Lou came into the kitchen and saw him sitting there staring at his phone.

Lou "Hey Grandpa, everything ok?"

Jack looked at Lou "Not exactly sure, Lisa's pretty upset."

Lou "Amy might of let it slip about Lisa's money problems, Grandpa she is probably lonely and lost. You should try to call her and apologize, money problems are really stressful. I should know I've been living with the same issues for the last year."

Jack sighed "She was pretty upset when she left, I tried to call her but she's not answering."

Lou "Maybe you should go to Fairfield and see her"

Jack "I'll think about it, I don't want to press her and make things worse. Lisa is so independent and can close off if pushed too far."

Lou "Think about it, you know she loves you Grandpa."

Jack tried to call Lisa once more and decided it was best to give her some space and try again tomorrow.

Both Jack and Lisa had a fitful sleep because they had grown so accustomed together and sleeping apart was not ideal.

The next morning Lisa woke up missing Jack even more but still didn't return his phone calls.

Jack got up and started his daily chores. Right after lunch, he was holding Lyndy watching Amy work Flyer. Lou came out and joined them but also to remind Amy they needed to get moving for Maggie's Event that evening.

Both girls tried to convince Jack to come with them but he declined stating he'd take care of Flyer and had some business to tend too.

Once the girls were gone and Flyer was back in his stall, Jack called Lisa. He left her a message asking her to come to Heartland so they could talk, everyone was gone so it would be just the 2 of them.

Lisa was sitting at her kitchen table, she knew Jack called. She listened to his message and decided that she would give in and go see him. She missed him and knew that she needed the security of Jacks arms around her to get through the difficult time she was facing with Fairfield. She freshened up, grabbed her keys and bag and headed out the door. Back to Heartland and to her husband.

I'm not the best at writing but please let me know if I should continue or stop.


	2. Solution

On the drive over to Heartland, she couldn't help but think about the sweet message that Jack left her. She could hear the vulnerability in his voice, a side of Jack that only she got to see despite the tough Cowboy everyone else saw.

Jack heard the distinct sound of the tires of Lisa's vehicle coming up Heartlands driveway. He was relieved and happy that she came despite not returning any of his calls or messages. He turned from the grill where he put the Steaks on and had the picnic table set up just for the two of them.

Lisa got out of her car as Jack met her in the entryway of the path to the house. Lisa "Hi" as Jack wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest. "Hi, I'm glad you came" Jack said as he held her close before he kissed her. When they parted, she looked between the table and her husband who was waiting for her reaction. She finally spoke "you've outdone yourself cowboy" Jack chuckled "Lis, I'm sorry for telling Amy, I shouldn't have but I was really only trying to help. You have to know my heart was in the right place." Lisa nodded as she took his hand and looked at him "I know, I'm sorry I overreacted, I know something I never do" they both slightly laughed. She continued "I was wondering if I could come home?" Jack hugged her "you already are."

Jack finished grilling the steaks as Lisa opened the bottle of wine he had set out and poured two glasses. She handed him a glass and they sat down together on one side of the table. She took his hand "Thank you." Jack looked at her "For?"

She looked at him and continued "Being here and also giving me space. I know you were trying to help. I have been so stressed and unfortunately I lose sight of the fact that I'm not alone anymore and the wall goes back up." Jack pulled her closer "Lisa, I love you and while I may not be able to help, I can listen and support whatever decision you make. You've worked hard to build your business and I will always be here for you." Jack got up to get their supper off the grill.

Lisa has their wine glasses refilled as Jack sat back down. They enjoyed their supper together. When they were done, Jack got up and took her hand "I have a surprise for you" Lisa looked at him surprised "A surprise?" Jack led her to the barn and to Flyers stall. Lisa looked over the stall and saw the goat standing next to a Flyer. Jack looked between her and the goat "Amy figured out the goat calms Flyer down and he performs like he used too, so I bought you a goat." Lisa was shocked that Jack would purchase a goat for her and her horses problem. Before Lisa could say anything Amy walked into the barn holding Lynsey's carrier. "Flyer is so much calmer with the goat. And I've also got a surprise for you, Flyer is going to race tomorrow. I convinced Nathan to take a second look. Lisa looked at Amy "oh thank you so much, thank you both for helping. This means so much to me." Amy looked at both Lisa and her Grandpa, "Let's just hope Flyer performs well and your deal works out. I am going to get Lyndy to bed, I will see you guys tomorrow."

Lisa and Jack both said Night to Amy.

Lisa turned to Jack "I can't believe you did this for me" she hugged him and kissed him. Still holding onto Lisa but pulling back a bit to look at her "I told you I'm on your side, I will do what I can to support you. Let's go back up to the house."

Holding hands they went back to the house. Once the dishes were done from their supper, they walked into the living room and curled up together on the couch staring into the fire.


	3. Chapter3

Thank you for all the kind reviews!

* * *

The next morning, Jack, Lisa and Georgie gathered at the track with Georgie holding the leash to the faithful goat that has become Flyers companion. Amy was about to race Flyer for Nathan to watch against one of his horses. The clock started and Flyer started off a bit slow, making Lisa nervous. Then Flyer spotted his faithful goat and had the courage to speed ahead sealing the deal for Nathan.

Nathan walked up to Lisa and admitted he was wrong and would love to buy Flyer. Lisa smiled and said "you've got yourself a package deal now." Nathan was a bit confused "package deal?" Lisa pointed to the faithful goat "the goat calms Flyer down, it's a package deal." Nathan agrees.

Lisa turned to Amy "Thank you so much, you did an amazing job with Flyer." Amy was stroking Flyer "You're welcome, I'm glad it all worked out." Amy took Flyer back to the stables to unravel, Lisa hugged Jack "the goat was the best present you could've given me."

Over the next week or so Lisa was busy with meetings and Fairfield business, she barely saw Jack despite living at Heartland. Jack was beginning to worry that there was something else, his wife wasn't telling him.

Jack finished his chores up early one day and decided to take a ride over to Fairfield to surprise Lisa for an early supper just the two of them.

Jack parked his truck outside the barn and headed towards Lisa's office, figuring he could find her there. When he got to her office, he found her staring out the window watching the horses in the field. He walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder causing her to jump "Hey, I didn't mean to startle you. Everything ok?" Jack asked leaning against her desk. Lisa turned "Hi, I...I'm fine, what are you doing here?" Jack had that knowing look on his face and took Lisa's hands in his, pulling her up to him. "Lisa, I haven't seen much of you lately, I'm missing you. Now do you really want to tell me what's going on?"

Lisa sighed trying to turn away to avoid looking at Jack. She knew he was aware that she was hiding something but didn't want to burden him with it. Finally giving in "I have been trying to get Fairfield back on track, selling Flyer helped but there's some business negotiations in France that aren't going so well I'm afraid. And on top of it I still haven't found a tenant for my house to help keep things going here."

Jack moved his hand to her face holding it to look at him. He gave her a kiss. "I love you, I know you are doing everything you can to save your business here, I admire you for that. I wish you would have told me your worries sooner."

Lisa pulled away going back to look out the window. Jack moved behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Lis, what are your plans?" After a few minutes, Lisa spoke up "As much as I don't want too, I think I may need to go to France so I can save my business contracts over there." She dreaded the thought of having to go to France, because she was so dependent on Jacks strength during this time and knew he wouldn't accompany her. Jack held her from behind "How long do you think you'll be gone?" Lisa held onto his arms "I don't know. I really don't want to leave you, you've given me so much strength to keep it together lately." Jack could hear the vulnerability in her voice, which wasn't like her. Jack turned her to him and pulled her in close.

After standing holding each other for a few minutes, Jack spoke up. "Let's table the travel discussion and all Fairfield business for the evening and go have a nice quiet dinner the two of us. How does that sound?" Lisa looked up at her husband knowing he was trying to distract her from all her current worries and for that she was grateful for a distraction. "Sounds lovely." With that they both walked out of the office and out to the truck.


	4. Chapter4

Thank you for all the reviews. I know I've gone a little off where the episode went. I hope it's what would've happened if they would have evolved it a little more. Enjoy!

* * *

Jack and Lisa had a lovely dinner out, driving back both were quiet, off thinking their own thoughts. It wasn't until Jack was pulling into Fairfield that he spoke up, reaching for Lisa's hand. "How about we stay here tonight and spend the evening together, just the two of us and we can have some privacy to talk and be alone?" Lisa looked at Jack surprised because she knew he didn't like to stay at Fairfield, he really only slept well in his own bed. "Jack, I would love that, but I know how much you don't like being away from your own bed." He squeezed her hand knowing they needed this night away "I'm sure I'll text the girls and let them know our plans so they don't worry." With that he pulled up to the house and they got out of the truck.

Once inside, Lisa opened up a bottle of wine and got two glasses out. They settled in the living room in front of the fireplace. Jack put his arm around Lisa drawing her closer and kissing the side of her head. "I love you, everything's going to be ok." He could sense the tension release as he held her in the silence of their evening. Lisa finally opened up "Jack, what am I going to do if I can't save Fairfield? It's been in my family for generations. I can't be the one to lose it." Jack knew that Fairfield means everything to his wife, but he also knew that it was on shaky ground right now. "Lis, you are doing everything you can. If you go to France and get the business contracts taken care of, will that help the situation?" She looked at him "Yes, I think so, if I can get the France side of the business going again and that cash flow coming in, I think Fairfield can make it. I just really hate the thought of leaving you." Jack took her glass and set it on the table, turning her towards him. "I don't like the thought of you leaving anymore than you do. But let's not think about that right now." He gave her the sly smile that she so loved and kissed her. Breaking their kiss, she stood up. "Come on cowboy, let's go to bed." They retreated up the stairs and to bed to end their quiet evening on a good note, putting their worries of business and travel plans aside for the next day.

The next morning, Jack woke up early with his beautiful wife curled up next to him. He can't help but think how incredibly lucky he is to have found Love again. He knew they would get through this, they've gotten through so much in their relationship over the years. He was thinking about how much they've been through when Lisa started to stir. "Good morning, Cowboy." Stretching to kiss Jack. Jack returned her kiss, "Morning." They laid there a few more minutes before Jack got up leaving Lisa laying there. "I'll be back in a few minutes" Lisa wasn't sure what he was up too, a short time later he brought her coffee and breakfast in bed. Settling back on her numerous pillows he always complained about, he looked over at her "So I was thinking, when you go to France, how about I come with you maybe for a week or two?" Lisa couldn't believe her ears "What? Are you volunteering to travel with me?" Jack chuckled at her puzzled face, he took her hand "yes I do believe I am, I know I'm not fond of traveling but I want to go and support you. I think I can manage to make it a week or two over there with you." Lisa put her coffee cup on the bedside table, she leaned over and kissed Jack. "You don't know how much this means to me, but I don't want you to go if you're going to regret it later. We know how it turned out the last time."

Jack held her face in his hands "it won't be like last time, I promise. I want us to go together. No secrets or hiding feelings. I love you and want to go." she was overwhelmed with joy and relief that they wouldn't be separated, she didn't know if she could handle missing her husband on top of the stress she was under with Fairfield right now. "I love you, you don't know how much this means to me. I will make the arrangements for us and the sooner I can get there, sooner I can hopefully get everything back on track." Jack smiled at her "I'll leave you to the travel arrangements. Now we better get moving. I need to get back home and get my chores done. Will you be home for supper?" Lisa was up moving also "yes, I'll be sure to be home in time for supper." They met in the middle of the room. Jack leaned down to kiss his wife once again "Good, we can tell the girls at supper about our travel plans. I love you, I'll see you later." Lisa smiled "I love you too, see you tonight. With that Jack left. Lisa couldn't believe how incredibly lucky she was to have met and fallen in love with Jack. After her divorce she had almost given up hope of falling in love again, that was until she met Jack and she was instantly attracted to him. With those thoughts she got to work making travel arrangements. For the first time in a while, she felt like everything would turn out ok.


	5. Ch5

Thank you for such kind reviews of the story so far. I'll update as often as I can as time permits.

* * *

Jack was back at Heartland in the barn brushing Buddy when Lisa came in. He put the brush down as she approached "Hey you're home early." She smiled and kissed him "Hi, I am." She sat down on the hay bale as he finished brushing Buddy. "How was your day." Lisa sighed "Well I'm better now that I'm here with you. Dan came to Fairfield today and of course was gloating how well Brookland was doing, just makes me furious with his snide comments. Of course he had his normal comments about us too." Jack put Buddy in his stall and sat down next to her. "Now you know that you can't let Dan get to you and you've hit a rough patch at Fairfield but you'll get it back on track soon enough. And just remember Dans loneliness is small potatoes compared to what we have." Lisa chuckled at the last comment "You always know what to say to cheer me up, thank you. By the way I made our travel arrangements, we are set to leave on Sunday. You are still ok with going with me?" Jack reached for her hand and pulled her up with him as he stood, wrapping his arms around her. "Yes I'm still going with you, we are in this together. I'm still planning on letting the girls know we are going on the trip. Lou should have supper ready."

The whole family was sitting at the dinner table, including Tim. As the family discussed the various days events, Tim asked Jack if they were still planning on moving some of the herd to the back field. Jack put his fork down for a minute, "We will need to do it before Saturday because Lisa and I are leaving Sunday." Tim looked at the girls and back to Jack "that's only 2 days away, I don't know if we will have enough time to get them moved with everything else going on plus I have the rodeo school." Lisa looked at Jack briefly then back at her plate, he didn't miss the look though. "Well you may have to get Mitch and Caleb to help you because we are booked to leave and it's not up for discussion. Lisa and I deserve a break and we are going on this trip." Amy looked at them both "I can always help with the herd. Where are you guys going Grandpa?"

Jack smiled grateful at his granddaughter "Thank you Amy, we are going to France to Lisa's house in Toulon." It was Lou who spoke up next "How long are you planning on being away?" Lisa glanced around the table and reached for Jacks hand squeezing it ever so slightly "A week or two." She didn't offer any more information about the purpose of the trip and neither did Jack. Soon the conversation resumed about various happenings in Georgie and Katie's lives as the table was cleared and family dispersed for the evening.

Once the dishes were done, Jack got two glasses of wine and they were soon settled on the couch in front of the fireplace. Lisa spoke first "Thank you for tonight." Jack took another sip of wine "you don't have to thank me, Tim needs to realize that it doesn't always work on his schedule. You know I have given too much information around your personal affairs before and I'm not going to go down that path again. The family knows that you are I are going and that's the final word. Do you think that you can get all of your meetings done in just a couple weeks." Lisa looked over at him, taking his hand in hers. "I really appreciate you traveling with me, I hope everything can be worked out in a couple of weeks. I'm also looking forward to you and I having some alone time. I think we deserve it." Jack smiled and kissed the side of her head "I agree, we do deserve it."

The next couple of days flew by and soon Jack and Lisa were saying their goodbyes once the luggage was loaded in the back of Lisa's SUV. Amy hugged Jack "you guys have a good trip. I'll miss you while you're gone." Jack hugged her back "we will, you call if you need anything." They waved goodbye as they pulled out of the driveway.

Just a few short hours later they were settled into their seats for the long plane ride to France. Lisa took Jacks hand "I love you, I'm so glad you're coming with me." Jack looked over at her "I love you too. You know I'm not a fan of this jet set lifestyle but I am glad that I get to spend time with you. This trip to France will be better than the last."

Back at Heartland Lou and Amy were in the kitchen making lunch. Amy, I can't believe Grandpa actually went to France with Lisa. I just wonder why they suddenly decided to go, I hope there isn't anything that they're not telling us." Amy looked at her sister "oh come on Lou, you know Lisa has her house there yet, she was probably planning on going and Grandpa decided they needed some time together. You know he misses her like crazy when she's gone. I think it's good that they went."


	6. Chapter6

Thanks for all the kind reviews, I hope everyone enjoys the trip in France :)

* * *

Jack and Lisa arrived safely to France, retrieves their luggage and headed to Lisa's house. It was the first time since Lisa bought the new place that Jack had been there. Lisa looked over to see his reaction as they pulled into the driveway. "Well, this is it" Jack looked at his wife"It's beautiful, but you know not as beautiful as you." Leaning over to kiss her before exiting the car. After settling in, Lisa started to make some business calls. Jack on the other hand was feeling a little out of place not knowing the layout or really what he could do to help his wife.

Jack was sitting out on the back patio looking out over one of the fields having a cup of coffee when Lisa joined him. "Here you are" Jack put his cup down "Lis, I have to ask you something." He paused before continuing not wanting to start an argument "What do you want or need from me…..because I'm sorta feeling a little lost not knowing what it is I can do for you?" Lisa reached for his hand "Honey, just being here with me is helping me, I don't want you to feel lost. I have set up a couple of business meetings with a couple of clients this afternoon." Jack still felt a little uneasy "Do you want me to accompany you to them or you handling these on your own?" Jack knew she was very capable but wanted to offer. Lisa smiled at his offer "I think I can handle these solo, besides I was thinking you would like a little time to adjust to being here. When I get through I'll come back and we can have a quiet dinner and enjoy the evening." With that she stood up, kissed him "I love you, I'll be back in a little while."

Jack took a leisurely walk while Lisa was at her meetings. He had let Lou and Amy know that they arrived safely. Going into the kitchen, he decided to see what he could make for supper. As he was about to decide what to make, Lisa came in the front door and into the kitchen. "I picked up dinner for us and a bottle of wine." Jack took the bag from her and kissed her "I was just about to decide what to make, I'm glad you're home." She smiled at him "I'm going to change and we can eat." With that she left the kitchen to do change out of her fancy work clothes.

Jack put their dinner on some plates and poured the wine by the time she got changed. Both rather quiet while eating. Jack was waiting for her to bring up how the meetings went. "So how did the meetings go?" Lisa looked up "one went ok, other one jury is still out. I'm trying to get one of my clients to purchase a couple of my best breeders to expand their stock and have the import rights. We might be getting there with some more negotiations. I have a couple more meetings the next couple of days. One includes a client that has a partnership with Dan and I. I'm not looking forward to it but it's a crucial part of Fairfield's business." Jack knew that she still had a partnership with her Ex. He didn't like it too much but this was his wife's business and he knew that was water under the bridge. "I didn't realize Dan was going to be in France too." Lisa grabbed Jacks hand reassuringly "I didn't know if he would show up but apparently he is here." She got up and walked to stand beside Jack. "You know that there is nothing except business deals with Dan, I can't afford to lose these clients." Jack turned slightly towards her wrapping his arms around her. "Yes I do know that." He kissed her before getting up to clear the table.

The next morning while eating breakfast Lisa asked Jack to accompany her on a little road trip to see a special breed of Warmblood that she was interested in gaining rights too. The farm was about an hour from her farm. Jack of course agreed to go. Within an hour they were on the road to meet with the farm manager, Gary. Lisa was very skilled at negotiating once they arrived, Jack very much enjoyed not only seeing the horses but seeing his beautiful, intelligent wife negotiating business dealings. She was in her element. Once Lisa closed the deal, they were back on the road headed home. In the car, Jack took Lisa's hand "you amaze me, you know that." Lisa looked at him "now why do you say that?" Jack gave her that sly smile she loved "watching you close that deal, reminded me how lucky I am to have such a beautiful, smart, intelligent wife." Lisa gave his hand a slight squeeze "you flatter me, but I am incredibly lucky to be married to such a handsome cowboy who has a soft heart that isn't so often shown." Jack chuckled. "How about we go find some lunch on our way back." Lisa agreed and provided instructions on how to get to one of her favorite places in the area for lunch.

Over the next week, Lisa tended to her business dealings during the day managed to spend much needed quality time with Jack. He was still not feeling quite comfortable being in France away from the Ranch, he did enjoy seeing another side of his wife being so comfortable here just as she was at the ranch. It was good for them to have peaceful and romantic dinners and evenings that weren't often come by back in Canada. Lisa was feeling better about the outlook for Fairfield but during a walk Jack decided to bring up the worry he still saw flash across her face at times. "Lis, what's still bothering you?" Lisa stopped walking and turned towards him "It's uh, I am just trying to work some logistics out, now that the France dealings are looking up, I don't want them to fall apart without me being here to oversee this side. But I also don't want to be away from you that often." Jack pulled her in close "Lis, you need to do what's best for your business, we will make it work. Everything's going to be ok." Lisa pulled away just enough to look up and kiss him "Thank you, I have been thinking about hiring somebody to assist in managing things here so my trips aren't as frequent."

Jack looked at her thoughtfully "What about Ben? I know you want to keep it in the family." Lisa looked at him and smiled, "That's a great idea. I'll call him when we get back to the house." With that they finished their walk going back to the house.

Lisa did in fact call Ben who jumped at the chance to be a part of the family business when his Aunt called. He didn't live too far from there where he was finishing school but was also dating Soraya, Amy's best friend from Hudson.. Both Soraya and a Ben joined them for supper one night. After they left, Jack settled on the sofa next to Lisa. "Lisa I hate to bring this up, because I am having a wonderful time with you here…." Lisa knew where he was headed "but you're ready to get back to Heartland" Jack saw the disappointment on her face and hurt in her voice as she said it. He reached to draw her in closer and kissed the side of her head. "Lis, I have enjoyed our time here, but I also need to get back and make sure that Tim hasn't done anything stupid with the herd. I was hoping you'd be about done here and headed back soon also?" Lisa sighed "I know you have been taken away from the ranch, I appreciate you being here to support me. I just don't think I can leave with the way things are right now. I need to stay a little longer." Jack knew this was hard on them both "how much longer do you think you're going to be here?" Lisa didn't really want to have this conversation but knew it was necessary. "A couple more weeks, I'm sorry. I can make the arrangements for you to go back home." Jack put her glass down on the table next to his and turned her towards him. "We can do that tomorrow." She had been leaning against him. He leaned down and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back, maneuvering them both back on the couch.

The next morning Jack woke up in the same position on the couch with Lisa in his arms covered by the blanket that once was on the back of the couch. She stirred a few minutes later, looking up at him, kissed him "morning" Jack bent his head "morning" kissing her once more. Lisa knew that the moments like this were short and so few and far between for them, wanting it to last she laid her head back on his chest. Jack stroked her back "Lis, what's wrong?" Not moving "I, I uh just don't want this to end, I know you have to go home." He moved his hand under her chin bringing her face to look at his. "I do have to leave, but you're not going to be that far behind me and then you'll be back at home with me at Heartland. I'm going to miss you, miss this." He smiled at her and kissed her again. She knew that he meant it "I'm going to miss this too, it's been a tough couple of weeks business wise but personally it's been wonderful with you. I am so glad that you decided to come with me." Jack sat up further keeping her wrapped in his arms. "I have had a wonderful time with you." She knew that this trip together was truly different than the last one. They soon got up and went about their day, she made his return trip reservations for the next day.

They had one last romantic evening out together before he left to return home. The next day, Lisa took him to the airport, it was an emotional goodbye because they both disliked being away from one another. Jack drew her in his arms and kissed her deeply. "I'm going to miss you so much, I love you!" She kissed him again "I'm going to miss you, I promise I'll be home as soon as I can." Jack hugged her again "I'll call you" Lisa gave him a final farewell kiss, "you better, see you soon Cowboy, I love you." Jack wasn't one for public display of affection but he made an exception this time because he was going to miss his wife terribly and was dreading making the flight alone. He was already counting the minutes until they were together again.


	7. Chapter7

I hope everybody will like where I'm taking the story…I have the final chapter started hopefully can have it posted tomorrow.

* * *

Jack landed back in Calgary safely, retrieved his luggage and set out to Lisa's car to drive home, he would pick her up when she got home. He sent her a quick text due to time difference to let her know he landed and loved her. He drove the familiar territory to Heartland, driving up that long familiar driveway he was Home. Unfortunately, it felt like something was missing because Lisa was still in France, he's grown so accustomed to her being there and that was truly home when she was with him. He parked the car and went up the steps into the house, he heard the family in the living room. He walked through the door, Katie was the first to spot him "GG" running to give him a hug. Lou and Amy also got up to give their Grandpa a hug. Lou was the first to notice Lisa wasn't with him. "Grandpa where's Lisa?" Amy looking concerned "is everything ok with you two? Jack smiled at them both grateful for their concern, "Lisa had to stay in France for a little while longer, she has some business to tend too, she'll be back real soon though." Relieved both girls hugged their Grandpa again. Jack got a cup of coffee and sat down in the living room to catch up on everything he missed. Amy sat down next to him "Hey, everything ok with you and Lisa. You are awfully quiet." Jack chuckled and patted Amy's hand "Yep, everything's good with us, we had a wonderful time. I'm still not set on that jet set lifestyle but it was good to get away, just the two of us. I am glad to be home though. I am beat though so I'm going to turn in for the night."

"Goodnight Grandpa" Amy watched him retreat into his bedroom for the evening.

Back in France, Lisa was fitfully trying to sleep, she missed Jack. She read his text and knew he had arrived home safely. She finally gave up and called him, hoping he was still awake. Jack had just laid down on his side of the bed, thinking how strange it was to be in bed without Lisa soon joining him. He had become accustomed to her presence when his phone rang. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Lisa's name on the Caller ID. "Lisa, everything ok?" On the other end Lisa was curled up in bed also "hi, I didn't wake you did I?" "No, I had just retired for the evening, Lis it's the wee hours of the morning there. Why are you awake?" He could hear the sadness in her voice when she spoke "I couldn't sleep, it's lonely here and I wanted to hear your voice, I miss you." Jack knew how she felt. "Honey I miss you too, this bed is going to be lonely without you too. I'm starting to think I shouldn't have left France." "You enjoyed France that much, now you don't want to leave eh." Jack chuckled "only because you're there and I'm here. Lis, you need to get some rest, I know you have a full schedule tomorrow." Lisa sighed "you're right, you too. Sweet dreams Jack. I love you." "Love you too Lis." Jack put his phone back on the side table, really wishing he hadn't left Lisa.

The next day Lisa got up, not feeling refreshed at all. She was dreading the days meetings because it included Dan. She wanted to get the last of the business contracts solidified so she could head back to Hudson as well. She had Ben tagging along to assist so he knew what she expected him to carry out in terms of business contacts and deals when she returned to Hudson. She got dressed and headed out the door to her office at the stable to get these meetings over with the hopes of speaking with Jack later.

Jack, the early riser he was, got up and couldn't help but feel unsettled about the strain he detected in Lisa's voice when she called last night. He knew she was struggling and regretted leaving her in France. He decided to see how the next few days go, but the thought of getting on a plane back to France did pop into his head. He went about his daily routine, hoping that she'd call this evening.

The next few days Jack and Lisa talked daily but at the end of the week, the daily conversations diminished, Jack would try to reach her by phone and even sent messages which all went unanswered and unreturned. He was not only getting more depressed but also starting to worry even more about Lisa. He knew there was something going on, that she wasn't saying. Lisa was in France, sitting in her office looking out the window when Ben knocked on her door. "Aunt Lisa" Lisa turned towards him but not trying to stifle the tear that was forming in her eye, wiping it as she turned. "Ben, what brings you by?" Ben sat down "I was just checking on you, I know that the meeting with Dan didn't end very well after the customer left, I wanted to make sure you were ok since I hadn't heard from you in a few days." Lisa forced a smile "You are right, it didn't end very well. Having the partnership with Dan hasn't been easy, it has only gotten worse since I married Jack though." Ben wasn't sure what to say but then finally spoke "Aunt Lisa, you can't let Dan ruin your happiness, what if I take over all negotiations with Dan and then you can try to remove yourself from contact with him?" Lisa shook her head "Ben, as nice as that sounds, even if you are in charge of dealings with him, he will still find ways to contact me. It will never be that simple. This will blow over just as all of the other times have too." Ben stood up "Have you told Jack?" Lisa shook her head no. "You need to call him, Aunt Lisa. I gotta go but I'll be in touch." Lisa stood up and hugged Ben "Don't worry I'll be fine. I'm hoping to head back to Hudson by the end of next week, so you and I will finalize everything before I go." She walked Ben to the door and then settled on the couch.

Early next week, things hadn't gotten better Jack hadn't heard from Lisa and was starting to get worried. He couldn't get in touch with her, so he decided to make another call. "Ben, hi its Jack. Listen I haven't been able to get in touch with Lisa, have you seen her recently?" Ben on the other end, knew that Jack was worried if he was calling him. "I saw her a few days ago, we had a business meeting with Dan. I thought she was going to call you. It got ugly after the customer left the office between Aunt Lisa and Dan." Jack's knew that this silence had something to do with Dan as soon as Ben mentioned his name. Not wanting to put Ben in the middle or cause him any worry. "Well I'm sure she's real busy, so she can head back here. I will call her again later. Oh and Ben please don't let her know I called, you know how Lisa worries." Ben understood. "Will do, Bye Jack." Jack set his phone down and didn't hear Amy come in the kitchen. Amy looked at her Grandpa "Hey Grandpa, were you just talking to Lisa?" Jack looked over "No, I'm sure she's real busy. I better go get the feeding done." With that he grabbed his hat and walked out the door.

At the end of the week, no communication was had between Jack and Lisa, so Jack decided he must do something about this. He knew that he could only push Lisa so far before she'd crack from the pressure but not being able to see her was too hard. He was afraid if he showed back up in France at her doorstep she would close off some more, or would she? He decided that a trip up to the fishing cabin would be a good idea so he could think and figure out what his next move should be.

Lisa had wrapped up everything she could stand, she wanted to get back to Hudson so she could talk to Jack, but she didn't want to have a phone conversation with him, it needed to be face to face. She headed out the door to airport. During her layover she realized that Jack was supposed to be her ride home. She decided to call Amy instead. "Amy, hi its Lisa." Amy was surprised to hear Lisa calling her. "Hi Lisa." "Listen, I wanted to surprise Jack, I am going to be landing in a few hours and was wondering if you could come get me? If not, I can get a cab?" "Sure, text me the time and I'll come get you." Lisa was relieved "Thank you Amy, I appreciate it." Amy hung up, she knew Grandpa would be happy to see Lisa. She headed to the house and saw Jacks note letting them know that he was headed to the fishing cabin. This would impact Lisa's surprise for sure.


	8. Chapter8

Thanks for all the positive feedback, hope y'all enjoy the ending.

* * *

Jack arrived at the fishing cabin and decided to put his waders on and go downstream. He figured a little fishing would help clear his head, but he couldn't help but remember the first time that he had brought Lisa up here to the fishing cabin early in their relationship. That was over 10 years ago now and here they were married.

Lisa on the last leg of the journey home to Hudson, was thinking about the last few weeks, it felt so right with Jack in France with her. They were so happy, then the sadness and worry returned within her when he left. She deplaned and retrieved her luggage and saw Amy waiting for her. Deep down she really wished it was Jack picking her up as he had done so many times. She smiled and hugged Amy "Amy, Hi. Thanks for picking me up. I wanted to surprise Jack." Amy hugged her back "So good to see you Lisa, about that surprise ...umm Grandpa isn't home." Lisa looked at her "What do you mean he's not home, where did he go?" "The fishing cabin. He left a note on the table." Lisa looked sad but then decided it was almost perfect. "Instead of going back to Heartland, do you have time to take me to the fishing cabin?" Amy looked at her shocked. "Yeah sure, if that's what you want." Amy drove towards the fishing cabin. An hour or so later, they pulled up. Jacks truck was there but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Lisa grabbed her luggage and hugged Amy "Thank you for bringing me here." Amy hugged her back "Your welcome, do you want me to wait with you for Grandpa to come back?" Lisa shook her head "No I'll be fine. Thank you again. We will see you soon." Amy got in the truck and drove back to the ranch.

Lisa put her luggage in the cabin and made a cup of coffee. She went out on the porch of the cabin, thinking about heading downstream to look for Jack when she heard footsteps coming in the direction of the cabin. Jack came around the corner and saw her sitting there, he dropped his fishing gear. "Lisa?" Lisa stood up "Hi, I hope it's ok I'm here." She walked off the porch towards him. Jack opened his arms and leaned down to kiss her "Hi, I've missed you so much, how did you know I was here?" He finished removing his fishing gear and they sat down on the porch "I had a little help from Amy, she picked me up from the airport to surprise you and then said you were here so I asked her if she could bring me here instead." Jack reached over for her hand "I wish you would have told me you were coming home, I hadn't heard from you and I came up here to figure out what what I needed to do about the silence and distance between us." Lisa grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry, it's my fault." Jack stood up, "Why don't we go for a walk and maybe talk" Lisa took his hand as they took their walk. Both were silent at first, Lisa spoke up first, "Jack, I'm sorry I didn't return your calls or messages. I had a rather unpleasant run in with Dan and it brought up some old insecurities which I hate about myself and I was missing you so much. I just couldn't bring myself to call you." Jack stopped and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Lisa, I was missing you too, I knew something was bothering you. I should've stayed with you. Do you want to tell me about the "run in" with Dan?" Lisa shook her head "No, it's done and over. It's more of the same snide comments about our failed marriage and how your too old for me, etc etc." Jack turned her to him now and took her hands in his "I know you're younger than me Lis, but our love is stronger than the number of years between us. It's what binds us together and always will." Lisa leaned up and kissed him "I love you, you're exactly right. Now I do have some good news" Jack started walking back towards the cabin now "Oh really, what is that?" Lisa recounted the good deals and contracts she made so Fairfield appears to be back on stable ground now. As they got to the cabin, Jack was relieved things things were looking up not only for Fairfield but personally too. Jack took her in his arms and kissed her "I've missed you. I think we should stay here tonight and go home together tomorrow." Lisa returning the kiss "I think that is a lovely idea. I've missed you and we have some catching up to do."

They went in the cabin to catch up on the last couple weeks.

The next morning Jack woke up with Lisa curled in the crook of his neck next to him. He didn't want to move waking her so he watched her for a few minutes. She stirred a little while later, stretching up placing her hand behind his head drawing him closer "Good Morning" He held her there in between kisses "Good Morning, you are incredible." She laughed, "You are too, I'm glad that I'm the only one who gets to see that soft side of you. I don't know what I would do without you." Jack kissed her again before moving from the bed "I don't know what I would do without you either, I love you Lisa Stillman."

He made some coffee for them before enjoying a few minutes of silence before heading back to the ranch. Both knew that they had overcome the distance that was between them just a few days prior and both were grateful for that. Lisa slid into the seat next to Jack, holding his hand as he drove home.


End file.
